


Takes Some Convincing

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Denial, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, PowerBottom!David, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David locks Daniel in the bomb shelter, tying him up in a chair like the blonde had done to him before. David then has to convince the cultist not to continue his revenge and give up on murdering. However to convince the cultist, David ends up taking desperate measures.





	Takes Some Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't even take me a day to write so it's another short one

“So, you’ve got me where you want me, what do you plan on doing now? Try to make a deal not to call the cops if I stop killing people?” The blonde asked as he was now tied up in a chair in the bomb shelter, just like David was prior. He laughed, “It’s not going to happen. And I can escape jail easily--”

 

David cut him off, “I don’t think you’ll go to jail. I think I can convince you.”

 

Daniel smirked, “I’d like to see you try. Your pep talks won’t do anything.”

 

“We’ll just have to see I guess. I’ll be right back.”

 

The redhead left the bomb shelter to go retrieve a couple of things. He came back with a bottle and a muzzle. 

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are those for?”

 

David bit his lip, “Precautions.” He walked over to the blonde and began to put the muzzle over his mouth, adjusting the leather straps behind his head.

 

Daniel was confused. David didn’t seem like the type to torture somebody, or was the ginger just that scared of him? Besides, the redhead didn’t have any torture devices. Daniel tried to provoke him more, “Are you that scared of me? Afraid I’ll bite?”

 

“Yeah, actually.”

 

He paused, “...Well, get on with it. I’m curious.”

 

“Okay.” David said simply, going over to the tied up cultist and kneeling down in front of him. David set the small bottle down on the ground and leaned forward and started to undo Daniel’s belt, button, and zipper. The blonde immediately began to raise his voice, questioning his motives, “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“I’m convincing you.” David said as he took out the member and didn’t hesitate to start pumping it at a decent pace, doing his best to get it to harden. It didn’t take much to get it to perk up, growing in size as it became erect. 

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

 

“You’re already aroused… Are you enjoying this?”

 

Daniel went silent, trying to keep his mind off of the sensations he was experiencing. However as he was fondled with, his hips moved up as his body jerked. His breathing was getting rapid and heavy, “You’re fucking disgusting.”

 

“I guess I am… I just haven’t been able to get you off my mind. Ever since you first came to the camp, I was worried about your well-being. I found myself… Doing things. A lot more than usual… God, I can’t believe I’m even doing this.” David’s voice was suddenly filled with worry and laced with disgust over his actions.

 

Daniel couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it, but he couldn’t exactly admit it out loud. Instead he made another degrading insult, “I find your feelings repulsive.”

 

“I know… But maybe you’ll like me more after this?”

 

He put his mouth over the member, his hot and sticky saliva now covering the tip, and then down the shaft as he put it further past his lips and down his throat. He sucked rapaciously, delving himself into the immoral act of acting upon his own desires without consent of the blonde. David used to think of himself as selfless but over the past few weeks he had came to a conclusion that his actions were mostly self indulgent. His cravings made him desperate, his fixation bringing his primal instincts up to the surface.  _ ‘God, this is practically rape,’ _ he thought. He knew he wasn’t the best person but this was a new low. But Daniel wasn’t much better, after all he was a mass murderer who planned on killing innocent children. It didn’t excuse David’s actions but it convinced him to keep going.

 

His eyes rolled up to check on the cultist’s facial expression. Daniel now had his eyes closed, clearly attempting to ignore the situation. David’s eyes closed as well as he began to suck the tip. Was this pleasant for the blonde at all? He still felt horrible. But he was determined to make the blonde like him, even if it meant to stooping down so low. 

 

They probably didn’t need the lubrication now that David’s mouth was watering as he drooled down Daniel’s shaft. David pulled himself away, a trail of the clear saliva connected from his lips to the tip. It broke and the ginger rubbed his arm against his lips to dry them. 

 

Daniel finally talked again, “That didn’t do shit.”

 

“I’m not done yet.” David sat onto the ground and began to untie his brown boots, kicking them off to the side. He stood up and glanced at Daniel’s curious eyes. David gave a look of worry at him, but undid his own belt. He removed his shorts and boxers, his own erection bouncing upwards. 

 

“Are you…” David began. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“What the fuck makes you think I’ve enjoyed any of this? Do you think you’re supposed to be alluring?”

 

Daniel’s words were painful to him, especially with the tone he used. David didn’t let that get in the way however. He picked up the bottle and drizzled some of the cold liquid onto Daniel’s dick. The blonde slightly shivered at the feeling. The counselor then positioned himself onto the cultist’s lap, his ass rubbing against Daniel’s cock. 

 

“I wish I could kiss you.” David admitted. “I don’t think you’d let me though, would you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought as much… I’m going to put it in now…”

 

He got himself up, holding onto the stiff shaft to slide it inside of his tight ass. He went slow but still managed to cry out in pain. Daniel gritted his teeth as it went inside while gripping his fists that were tied behind his back. David managed to force it all the way in, tears forming in his eyes. “A-ah... D-Daniel…” David kept himself still so he could get comfortable, letting the cold lube warm up inside of him. His lips formed into a smile, “I can’t believe you’re inside me. I didn’t think it’d ever happen… Is it okay to ask if this is your first time? I’ve never had sex before.”

 

“Like I’d ever engage in such a sin on my own behalf.”

 

“I’m sorry if this is against your religion…”

 

“I doubt you are.”

 

David wasn’t sure how to reply, so he began to lift himself up and lower himself down, fucking himself with the cultist’s long cock. “Oh, oh god… Oh god Daniel!” He yelled. “A-ah f-fuck!” 

 

Daniel wanted to hate his voice, not become more worked up, yet the ginger kept doing it. Soon enough the blonde couldn’t control himself so he began to buck his hips up, helping David and himself to get the most pleasure out of this. “Ugh, David…” He groaned lowly. “Take this fucking thing off.” David was hesitant of doing it, “I-I’m not sure.”

 

“Take it off.” Daniel ordered. 

 

David stopped moving and reached his arms around Daniel’s head, removing the muzzle and pulling it close to his chest. Daniel looked at him with his seductive half-lidded glare, yet there wasn’t a smile. “Get closer.” Daniel stated. The ginger took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Now.” The blonde commanded again. David leaned in close and Daniel bit his neck, but instead of trying to get away, the redhead whimpered in a yearning way. Daniel sucked on his skin, trying to leave hickies along his pale flesh. “Mmmf… Daniel…” David moaned. When Daniel stopped the counselor began to bounce up and down again. He was eager for the cultist to cum inside of him. He couldn’t wait for the heat fill him up and make himself reach the edge. Yet he was getting tired, he wasn’t used to such an exercise. He switched to rolling his hips instead. Daniel noticed and suggested an idea, “You should untie me.”

 

“But…”

 

“We should take turns.”

 

“I-I’m fine…”

 

“Are you sure? I’ll fuck you good.”

 

David wanted that. He needed it. However he couldn’t trust Daniel. Anything could happen, and he had to expect Daniel to do the worst. 

 

“I can’t.” He said.

 

“Suit yourself then.”

 

It was surprising how the blonde’s demeanor changed, but it could have been a tactic to be released. David’s main goal was to climax, and he couldn’t risk taking that possibility away. He’d just take a break and hold onto the blonde for a bit, listening to his breathing and smelling his cologne. Surprisingly the scent was a mix of fruity and floral, and was incredibly enticing. His urge to kiss the other male became irresistible, so he went for it. He grabbed onto Daniel’s cheeks and kissed him passionately. The blonde didn’t fight back, but instead pushed into the kiss as much as he could. Their tongues touched, tasting each other and getting them worked up again. David’s energy spiked and he rolled his hips some more, they were moaning and groaning, holding their breaths until they couldn’t handle it. Gasping for air they both pulled themselves back.

 

David resumed his earlier movements to stimulate the both of them. They were both close to cumming and David was pushing himself just to finish the job. It hit David first, coldness running down his spine as he screamed out. It triggered the blonde to cum as well, grunting and finally filling up the ginger like he had yearned for. David leaned against the cultist and whimpered softly. The two of them went silent besides their breathing. David’s sopping asshole overflowed a mixture of cum and lube, trickling down the cultist’s pulsing cock. 

 

“So… Did I convince you?” David asked.

 

“Only if the next time you’re the one tied up.”  
  
  



End file.
